


Here With You

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, Tenderness, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: With the war as stressful and hectic as it was, Caspar had told him not to worry about his birthday that year. There was too much going on, too much at stake, and not enough rations for Ashe to use one of his up on a meal for his partner. Caspar had smiled at him, told him just being with Ashe would be enough, and had kissed him goodbye before his early morning training session. Ashe had quickly slid out of bed to follow him to the training grounds, quietly planning to disobey him no matter what the other said. Sure, things were frightening and uncertain at the moment, with the Adrestian emperor’s army wreaking havoc all throughout the Alliance and threatening to break into Kingdom territory. But if anything, Ashe argued, that was all the more reason for them to take a break and celebrate.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASPAR MY BABEY BOY, I LOVE YOU :pleadingface:
> 
> I wrote this in a single sitting! But I wanted to post before baby's birthday was over. Please enjoy!

Ashe folded the small piece of meat and vegetables inside a piece of cheesecloth he’d brought to the dining hall. He knew Caspar had probably fed their feline friend earlier that morning, so he had wanted to give her a nice dinner. She’d been particularly affectionate with them when they’d visited her the day prior, purring loudly as she sat on their laps after her meal. The archer wanted to make sure she was fed quickly, needing to return here shortly so he could prepare his partner’s birthday dinner.

With the war as stressful and hectic as it was, Caspar had told him not to worry about his birthday that year. There was too much going on, too much at stake, and not enough rations for Ashe to use one of his up on a meal for his partner. Caspar had smiled at him, told him just being with Ashe would be enough, and had kissed him goodbye before his early morning training session. Ashe had quickly slid out of bed to follow him to the training grounds, quietly planning to disobey him no matter what the other said. Sure, things were frightening and uncertain at the moment, with the Adrestian emperor’s army wreaking havoc all throughout the Alliance and threatening to break into Kingdom territory. But if anything, Ashe argued, that was all the more reason for them to take a break and celebrate.

The archer hurried out of the dining hall and through the courtyard. Their cat, the little pseudo-criminal that had brought them together in the first place, had taken to staying in Ashe’s room. He left the door cracked during the day so she could come and go as she pleased, but she always found her way back around this time of day to get her food and pets from the two who took care of her. Since Caspar did not stay in his old dormitory on the second floor, she had no reason to return anywhere else at the end of a long day snoozing and pawing around the monastery.

“Momo, I have your dinner!” Ashe sang in a quiet, sing-song voice as he opened the door to his dormitory. She meowed loudly and hopped down off his bed, greeting him with her excellent motoring purrs and bright brown eyes.

“Caspar?”

A large lump on his bed shifted, his messy-haired, sleepy partner rising off their pillows. Ashe gasped quietly when he saw a swollen lip and a bruise forming on the other’s cheek.

“W-what happened?” Ashe nearly dropped the cheesecloth with the food inside on the ground as he stumbled over to sit down on the bed.

“Heh… tried to break up a fight between some kids. He didn’t mean to hit me, but…”

“Caspar, this looks bad… does it hurt? Did you go to Manuela or Mercedes?” Ashe gingerly touched his partner’s lip and winced along with him when he breathed out in pain.

“Nah, I’ll be okay!” Caspar reassured him, grabbing his hand and pressing an obviously strained kiss to it.

“Caspar…” Ashe sighed, face flushing at his affection despite the blatant pain from his wound. “I have a salve that Dedue prepared. Can I at least put some on it?”

The brawler sighed but nodded, his nearly ever-present smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he looked at his worried partner.

“On my birthday too, can you believe it?” He chuckled, watching as Ashe softly crossed the room to his dresser. “Momo’s been keeping me company!”

“I’m glad,” Ashe smiled sweetly, turning to look at the other before gliding his gaze to their cat. “I’m glad you weren’t alone while you were hurting.”

“Aww come on, Ashe, I’m okay! A little fat lip isn’t going to stop me,” Caspar said with a grin, standing up and joining the other. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his nose into his back, making the archer melt into the floor.

His partner’s actions betrayed his words. Caspar wasn’t one for initiating physical affection. He was always happy and excited to accept Ashe’s hugs, kisses, and snuggles, never without a smile on his face when his lover needed or wanted these things. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have any desire for it, but he always second-guessed himself whenever he wanted to be close with him. Sheepish requests for Ashe to hold his hand or snuggle with him while in their bed were always accepted enthusiastically by the archer, who always expressed his happiness in Caspar’s requests without fail.

For the brawler to come to him like this, achingly holding Ashe around his waist in the dim light of the late afternoon in their room, Ashe knew he had to be feeling down.

He located the salve and turned around, shifting so he stayed in Caspar’s arms. Hardly taller than the man he loved so, Ashe smiled softly at him and delicately pressed a kiss to his cheek as he unscrewed the lid of the small jar.

“Hold still, okay?” he instructed quietly, dipping his pinky inside and scooping out a tiny amount. Caspar nodded and slightly parted his lips. His aquamarine eyes started widely at Ashe as he gently spread the medicine over the swollen one, only jumping once from the sensation of the cool salve. “This will numb it. It will speed up the healing too, even if you need to eat, or drink—”

“Or…”

Caspar regarded Ashe, stomach fluttering in their closeness. His thumbs had hooked into the bottom of his shirt, fingers gripping around his back underneath. His sweet, loving Ashe, his rock throughout this entire war. Ashe, who cooked for him every night, woke up at ungodly hours to go to the training ground with him. The archer who took out enemies before Caspar could even see them. His freckles spread out on his cheeks like constellations underneath a set of glowing green planets in the night sky.

“O-or?” Ashe laughed nervously, setting the jar down behind him and retracting his finger from his partner’s lip.

“Or do this?” Caspar replied quickly, removing his left hand from under his lover’s shirt to hold his gently. He could only feel his top lip on Ashe’s as he leaned in for a kiss, the sensation funny and odd. But he gripped his hand affectionately, pulling the archer even closer to his chest as he kissed him. He could feel Ashe’s surprised eyes wide open initially, but as the brawler squeezed him wordlessly he sensed them close softly. Ashe melted into him so perfectly, resting against Caspar’s chest.

“You take such good care of me,” Caspar muttered bashfully, pulling away but laying his forehead on Ashe’s. “Even when I’m reckless and charge head-on into stuff I shouldn’t.”

“Of c-course,” Ashe replied, a visible pink tint to his cheeks even in the darkness. “Taking care of you—it makes me feel like I’m doing _more_ than the right thing!”

“Me too!” Caspar’s eyebrows furrowed in affection for the other, a comfort filling him knowing they were on the same page. “When I got hit by that kid earlier… I just felt weak. I should have been able to break up their fight no problem! But one of them still got one on me and split my lip open. I’m a brawler! They shouldn’t even be able to land a punch on me!”

“You do get a little excited sometimes,” Ashe chuckled, smoothing his thumbs over Caspar’s cheeks with a grin and quick kiss to his lips.

“Everything I do… I always think about keeping everyone safe. I don’t want anyone to get hurt if they don’t deserve it. Especially you—” Caspar’s heart jumped up into his throat. He knew it was silly to worry about Ashe, the man who could kill ten soldiers in minutes from hundreds of feet away. His hawk-like eyes that saved multiple of his comrades during every battle.

But he was his _Ashe_.

“I love you,” Caspar said earnestly, quietly yet happily in the quiet of Ashe’s old dormitory. “Every stupid thing I do is to make sure nothing hurts you. That’s why I feel so _dumb_ when I can’t… _Start_ things with you…”

“Caspar,” Ashe laughed softly, arms going up around his partner’s shoulders in a warm hug. “You don’t need to change anything.” Ashe smooched his lips tenderly, a wide smile on his face. “I’ll be here as long as I can to patch up your scrapes and bruises. I appreciate you wanting to… to protect me. I want to p-protect you too.”

The archer’s face was warm with a blush against Caspar’s own. His grip was slowly tightening on his back, his knee inadvertently going between the brawler’s muscular thighs.

“Really?” Caspar inquired, heart pounding in his chest at the blatant shift in Ashe’s affections. He squeezed his waist excitedly and pressed kisses across his cheek and down his neck to his collarbone above his shirt.

“Making you feel good, too,” Ashe murmured, his hands trembling as they traveled down Caspar’s back and down to the waistband of his pants. He hooked his thumbs in and cautiously deepened the kiss on his partner’s lips. “Does this hurt? Is it too much?”

“Not at all!” Caspar replied with a bounce on his feet, jittery and nervous all the while excited as he gently tugged on Ashe’s arms. He quickly went to the dormitory door to make sure it was locked, then pulled the archer down on onto his old bed with him. The brawler melted back into the sheets, his cheeks flushed in happiness at seeing Ashe on top of him like this. He hated his self-doubt when it came to Ashe, his partner who always embraced his awkwardness with a kindhearted smile and kiss on the lips.

“G-good,” Ashe stammered, easing down to straddle Caspar’s waist. He raised his shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground, hugging his stomach in embarrassment even in the dim light of the room.

“Your exercises have been helping,” Caspar said encouragingly, gently bringing down his lover’s arms to look at his budding abs. His arms too were more toned, and his muscular thighs gripped the brawler strongly. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Oh, stop it,” Ashe replied with a small snort, though not fighting Caspar’s affectionate grip on his stomach. The archer breathed out happily as Caspar touched him, realizing he was softly grinding over his groin with a small gasp. He took a deep breath and dropped down over the brawler’s lips, a cool confidence waving over him in the dark of his dormitory as he straddled the man he loved.

Ashe gently grabbed on the long part of the other’s hair, gliding his tongue into his mouth for a kiss as he tugged on it. Caspar gasped against him but could be felt squirming into the sheets below, feet anxiously kicking off his boots at the foot of the bed. Ashe lovingly reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it drop to the floor as he stared down at the other’s body. His muscles only made Ashe’s weak knees tremble more against his lover’s thighs, salivating in passionate envy at how toned and defined his physique was. He knew Caspar had worked a long time on improving his strength, of course not minding his physical attraction one bit.

“You look amazing yourself,” Ashe said quietly, his eyes glazed over in lust as his hands gripped the other’s hair and side. He moved his tongue around Caspar’s mouth and moaned into the kiss, feeling like he could combust at the sharp intake of breath from the other.

“Ashe—” Caspar’s hips inadvertently bucked up against the other, his hands gripping onto his stomach tighter. He patted his hips so he’d lift up, yanking his trousers off. He went to shove down the waistband of his undergarments, but Ashe stopped his hands with a smile. The archer removed his own clothing and flushed at the brawler as he slid down in between his legs, his prior confidence wavering slightly when he saw his partner was already hard.

But it also encouraged him, seeing such a tough guy like Caspar riled up by him simply grinding against him. He trailed kisses down Caspar’s torso, stopping at the patch of blue hair that rested at the top of his groin. Ashe gripped his thighs affectionately and kissed around it in a heart-shaped pattern, humming quietly while the other’s breath deepened above him. With perfectly still hands he began to pull down the waistband of his underwear, nibbling into his hips just before he got to his erection.

“I love you too,” Ashe told him with a genuine smile, looking up his body in the low light of the dorm. Caspar writhed in happiness, nodding quickly, trembling hands gripping over Ashe’s.

The archer fully slid down the rest of Caspar’s clothing, hovering over his growing erection with warm breath. He took the base in his hand and pumped it slowly, pressing loud, deep kisses to his inner thighs. Each kiss of his lips was met with a small gasp of pleasure from the brawler, who had wrapped his calves around Ashe’s back and was squeezing him at every touch.

“F-Feels—s-so good, Ashe,” Caspar muttered, heat warming his entire body with his partner’s affections. His skilled fingers eased down his foreskin and the blue-haired man moaned achingly, covering his face with his hands. He knew what was coming, but couldn’t control the whine that came out of his mouth as he felt Ashe dropping his mouth over his cock at last. He forced himself down onto the mattress and threw a fist over his mouth as Ashe sucked him, mere laps of his tongue and quick sucks already reducing him to a mess. His warmth enveloped him so quickly, so lovingly and Caspar could barely fight the coil forming in his stomach.

Being with Ashe in such a way put his mind at ease. Things were bad. Their futures uncertain, death nearly a possibility each day of the week this war went on. The possibility of having to fight his father on the battlefield, of losing all of his companions that had joined the Blue Lions with him, and his found family in that house that had people not from his country. He wanted to be strong for all of them, didn’t want to lose a single one to Edelgard.

But things were not so bad that he could not love Ashe. They had enough security, enough safety here at Garreg Mach to be intimate with one another, to eat their meals together and train at each other’s sides. Moments like this where they could completely let their guard down and unwind together in intimacy, something he’d never thought he’d want or enjoy before Ashe came into his life.

For that Caspar was thankful. He’d keep fighting this war if it meant the man he loved could be safe at the end of it. He’d do anything to ensure Ashe had a happy life.

Ashe, at the moment, however, seemed to be happily sucking the life out of him via his cock.

“F-Fuck, Ashe,” Caspar grunted, hand diving down into Ashe’s silver locks and taking hold as his beautiful head bobbed up and down. Caspar opened his electric blue eyes and looked down at him with love in them, unable to formulate any other coherent thoughts.

“You do so much, Caspar,” Ashe smiled, crawling up his chest and kissing him deeply. Caspar melted against his kiss, squirming happily and gripping Ashe’s shoulders. “You deserve some extra love and relaxation.”

Ashe reached over into his nightstand, pulling out their vial of oil as he continued kissing Caspar lovingly. It was agony to pull his lips away, a small pout on them as he slid back down in between the other’s legs. He sat on his knees in between them, slowly uncorking the vial and drizzling it on his fingers and Caspar’s entrance. The archer bent down for a long, deep kiss, nuzzling into his partner’s face with a smile in lieu of cupping his cheek like he wanted.

“A-are you ready?” he blushed, smooching Caspar’s cheek as he recorked the vial and set it on the nightstand.

“Y-yeah,” Caspar replied, taking deep breaths as he settled down into the sheets. He lifted his legs up and rested his calves on Ashe’s shoulders as the other settled back down in between them, gazing down his muscular torso at the man he loved. He was nuzzled and kissed between his thighs, soft and encouraging grips from Ashe’s soft hands as he teased his entrance. As the tips of his pointer and middle finger slipped down inside him, the brawler let out a low, hungry moan and felt his back arching off the bed.

Ashe pumped Caspar slowly and glided his tongue over his fully erect cock as he began to stretch him, face utterly flushed with crimson as he looked up at him. Caspar was so beautiful all of the time to Ashe, but these intimate moments that nobody but he would ever get to enjoy made him particularly emotional. He put his heart into every pump and lick, wanting him to be totally relaxed and comfortable.

“I want you _so_ bad,” Caspar whispered, squeezing his calves lightly around Ashe’s neck. The gesture lit a fire in the archer’s stomach, making his fingers slip all the way in with a delightful moan from the brawler. “Y-yeah, just like that, Ashe…!”

Ashe was invigorated by the praise. He dropped his mouth back over Caspar’s cock and hollowed his cheeks deeply against him, letting out small pants and moans of his own to rile up his partner even more. He thrusted his fingers inside him quickly, his own cock growing now at the irresistible way Caspar gripped him and the moans that rattled his entire body.

“A-Ashe, please, _please_ , more!” Caspar was _begging_ him, words dripping with desire and honey as he sat up on his elbows. He leaned forward and achingly pulled up Ashe’s cheeks, cupping them and kissing him deeply as his fingers continued to stretch him. “Ahhnn—f-fuck, I want you. Please—do it,” he pleaded, pathetically falling back on the bed and staring up at his partner.

Caspar’s messy blue hair fell into his eyes, resting above his crimson cheeks. Ashe couldn’t help but let a groan of desire make his heart quicken, slipping one more finger down into the other as he returned his gaze. He nodded as he thrusted up into him, returning to his cock to take it to the back of his throat. Caspar’s shaky breath could be felt even here in his groin, making Ashe jump in excitement and yearning.

“O-oil, p-please,” he asked the other, grinding up against the mattress for friction on his own cock. There were tears pricking in the corners of his eyes from taking all of Caspar, but his stomach coiled tightly and he yearned to fuck him down into the sheets with his own cock instead of his fingers. When his lover shakily passed him the vial Ashe painstakingly abandoned his erection and hole to lubricate himself, panting slopping and hurriedly.

“Ashe, _please_ ,” Caspar begged, squirming uncontrollably on the bed below the archer. His hands gripped Ashe’s hips with his legs, his pecs and stomach with his shaking hands. Caspar’s skin was on _fire_ and the only thing that could put him out was _Ashe_. He desperately needed him back inside him, needed him to stretch him open and fuck him just the way he needed.

“Caspar—” Ashe gripped his throbbing erection in his hand and quickly bent down again to kiss the other. He whined against his panting lips and put his free hand down into his sweaty hair.

“Ashe—plea—aaahhhn—!"

Before Caspar could get out another sound Ashe had pressed his cock inside him, stretching the brawler just right with the tip. He laid back and relaxed his legs, pleas and desperate begging instantly quelled by Ashe entering him. He whined softly into the pillow beneath him as his lover eased his ass down onto his erection, holding his hands lovingly as he watched the archer’s head fall back in pleasure.

“Goddess, Caspar,” Ashe breathed out, hands moving to Caspar’s hips and gently holding on. He took another deep breath when he pushed inside him to the base, fiery jolts coursing adrenaline through his body. “H-how… how do you want me?” He sheepishly smiled down at the other, gently rocking in and out of him while they adjusted.

“Soft. Please,” Caspar whispered, sitting up and sticking out his swollen lip for a kiss. Ashe met him gently and with a loving smile, squeezing his hips affectionately as he thrusted down into him.

“Of course,” Ashe replied, gently gliding his tongue in Caspar’s mouth and kissing him before laying him back down on his sheets. He softly grazed over his nipples with his thumbs, holding onto his chest as he barely quickened his thrusts. Caspar was flexible, gripping under his knees as he pulled his legs back down against his chest. Ashe massaged all around him that he could reach, squeezing his lover each time he moaned out in pleasure. “Does it feel g-good?”

“Yes, ahhn— _yes_ , of course, m-more,” Caspar begged, back arching off the mattress when Ashe’s hands returned to his hips. He brought his legs up and rested them on his shoulders, looking up at the other with half-lidded, love filled eyes as he fucked him.

“I’m n-not going to last long like this, C-Caspar,” Ashe grunted, biting down onto his lip. He quickened his pace only slightly, but the friction and tightness of the other was making him quickly lose his composure. Caspar writhed below him and neglected his own erection so he could hold onto him, making his brain fuzzy with emotion alongside the vision-reducing pleasure coursing through him. “Y-you’re so good… so good for me…”

“Mmmnn… Ashe—” Caspar gripped anxiously at the sheets and bounced achingly on Ashe’s cock, hands only being able to grab his sides making him ache for the other’s embrace. “P-put me on your lap,” he begged pitifully, squeezing around his lower back with his legs. Ashe smiled happily down at him and nodded, slowing his already gentle thrusts. He pulled out with a whine of agony from Caspar, but quickly sat with his back against the headboard and brought his lover onto his lap.

Caspar wrapped his arms lovingly around Ashe’s back as he settled back down onto his cock, keeping himself up on his feet so the other could fuck up into him deeper.

“W-Wow,” Ashe breathed out, eyes closing in ecstasy as he pressed back up into the brawler. Caspar nuzzled into his neck and tightened his muscles around Ashe’s cock, whimpering into his ear as he bounced on him.

“F-Fuck me, please,” begged the brawler, jumping when Ashe’s surprising strength gripped onto his hips and helped guide them up and down his cock. Caspar ate up every inch, shuddering in pleasure each time Ashe stretched him open. He desperately kissed him as he fucked him, unable to let anything out of his mouth besides moans and broken forms of his lover’s name.

“Caspar—so good, j-just like that,” Ashe encouraged him, Caspar feeling his impending orgasm by the way the archer’s hands tightened on his sides and how his legs shifted under him. “I’m—I’m going to…”

“I-Inside, Ashe,” Caspar quietly pleaded, slamming his ass down around Ashe’s cock. He about screamed when the archer’s hand came around his own and pumped, soft kisses to his neck in time with his thrusts.

“A-Ashe…!” Caspar could barely hold on as he came, fire spreading through his body that originated in his groin. He buried his face in Ashe’s neck and cried out as he pumped him to orgasm, hurrying his hips down against his lover’s cock wildly. He cried out when Ashe finished with one more slam up inside him, his small voice desperate and loud at Caspar’s chest. His hips erratically thrusted up into him, Caspar’s hole taking every last inch of him and drop of his spend.

Ashe gently fell back against the headboard, panting and closing his eyes in the aftershock of his release. He lovingly gripped Caspar’s side and nuzzled into his collarbone, kissing along it and up his neck.

“Caspar, that was _amazing_. You’re amazing,” he said quietly, opening his beautiful prehnite eyes to gaze into Caspar’s. The brawler could not speak, only smiling lovingly at his partner and nodding. He stayed on his lap and kissed him softly, body shivering at the way Ashe squeezed him and held his hands. Caspar only moved with a small whine when Ashe was fully soft, squirming as he pulled out and brought them both down onto the pillows.

Ashe and Caspar were both thankful for many things. A solid roof over their head during this war, a warm bed for them to share on nights when things felt too insurmountable. Their adopted cat, Momo, the one who had first brought them together and helped them fall in love. Their former classmates that fought at their sides at every battle. But tonight the couple was thankful for one thing in particular: the other at his side.

“May I still make you your birthday dinner, Caspar? I am not done loving you just yet,” Ashe said quietly, moving his partner’s blue strands out of his eyes.

“Stay with me just a little while longer,” Caspar replied, snuggling into Ashe in comfort and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter! I mainly rt sylvix and dimidue but i love these boys just as much! ;w; @setethstiddies


End file.
